chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiss Kiss
Kiss Kiss is a song by Chris Brown and features T-Pain. The song is the second song on the tracklist of his second studio album Exclusive. It was the second single of the album. The song topped the charts in the United States and New Zealand. It was Breezy's second number in the US. Chris said in an interview with MTV News, that the first version, which he intended to make a little more adult, was rejected. "The original lines of the song: She's chunky, chunky. She's thick, thick" was changed to "She wants that lovey dovey. That kiss, kiss. In her mind, she fantasize about getting with me. 'Cause they hating on me. They wanna dis, dis. But she's fine, so fine. And thick as can be." to keep the song PG-13". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNII9PDlFJ0 Lyrics T-Pain Yo this is Nappy Boy Radio live, with your boy T-Pain, we love rap music Listen, uh, we got a caller on line one, caller, what's your problem? Hello, I'm on the radio with T-Pain, how's it going? It ain't going good, my girl ain't doing her things she used to do, at all I got just what you need, brand new Chris Brown, T-Pain You heard it hear first, Nappy Boy Radio, we, love, you Chris Brown & T-Pain Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be 1: Chris Brown I'm a country boy from Tappahannock VA is where I reside, so shawty understand it And I know I just turned 18 and I get a little mannish And you see the bandana hanging that means I'm like a bandit, like, like a bandit, bandit Chris Brown I got paper girl, the Lamborghini With the spider seats, you never seen it So get it shawty, we parking lot pimping in my donk And I know what you want Chris Brown & T-Pain Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be 2: Chris Brown I'm the epitome of this demonstration, I got the remedy You feeling me, so why is you hating on my anatomy? It's bird-like, yeah, you heard right Girl I'm the king, so that means I'm fly Chris Brown If you with it girl, get it popping Roll with me, ain't no stopping So get it shawty, we parking lot pimping in my donk I know what you want Chris Brown & T-Pain Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be 3: T-Pain Shawty, let me holla at you, you so hot, hot, hot, hot You think I'd be hollering if you not, not, not, not? I'm king of the town, you can take a look around Teddy Penderazdown is in the spot, spot, spot, spot I got money on me, baby girl, no problem You rolling shawty? Let's hit McDonald's It's TP, and CB I'm a Nappy Boy, ah-ow-ah-ah-ah-oh-ooh-whee Chris Brown & T-Pain Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be Hey, she want that lovey dovey, lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, kiss kiss In her mind she fantasise 'bout getting with me They hating on me, hating on me, they wanna diss diss, kiss kiss Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be T-Pain & Chris Brown T-Pain, Chris Brown, hey yeah We are live back on Nappy Boy Radio, this is your boy DJ Pain, oh yeah yeah I gotta get outta here man, told y'all I was gon' do it like this, I just wanna leave with it If you ain't got it by now, then you're just ain't getting it Let's go, Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy Boy I say, Nappy Boy, hit us up man and Pretty Boy (850) 321-8692, Nappy, Nappy, Nappy and Pretty Boy, let's go, (804) 698-5430, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Exclusive Songs